Objetivo El Zorro y La Serpiente
by Ayame Sempai
Summary: Dos inocentes kunoichis son secuestradas para atraer a los verdaderos objetivos...
1. Secuestradas

Era una calurosa mañana de verano en Konoha, una joven de cabello rosa, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos jade lentamente debido a la luz exterior del sol; se levanto de la cama y fue a su armario saco un cambio de ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño, después de la ducha, la joven arreglaba su cabello cuando escucho a su madre gritar.

-¡SAKURA EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!-

La pelirosa suspiró, pensando porque su madre seguía gritandole. Arreglo su blusa y salió del cuarto bajando por las escaleras, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, pudo escuchar un golpe en la puerta, abrió y se encontró con un cazador anbu que le entregó un mensaje de la godaime Tsunade.

"Sakura tienes el día libre, no hay misiones importantes"

-Bien, tengo el día libre- susurró la pelirosa contenta.

-Sakura, ¿Quién era?- pregunto Mebuki, su madre

-Un anbu, me trajo un mensaje de Tsunade-sama- respondió la chica sonriendo.

-Soka*, demo* ven a desayunar- dijo la mujer dirigiendose a la cocina. -Hai- respondió Sakura siguiendola.

En otra parte de Konoha, una chica de ojos perlas estaba entrenando en un terreno muy alejado del clan Hyuuga; estaba dando lo mejor de si misma, necesitaba superar su poder, ser más fuerte, solo así sería una gran kunoichi y él se daría cuenta de su existencia. -

Hinata-sama, debería descansar, está aquí desde el amanecer- dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos perlas.

-No te preocupes, Neji-nii-san estaré bien- respondió la chica con una timida sonrisa.

-Está bien, demo* luego descansará- repitió Neji con el ceño fruncido.

-H-Hai- respondió la ojiperla volviendo a su entrenamiento.

-Hinata-sama tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas a la aldea y luego iré a entrenar con Lee y Tenten- mencionó el chico sonrojandose al nombrar a la última.

-Está bien- afirmó Hinata.

Neji volvió a la mansión y luego salió, Hinata seguía entrenando cada vez con más energía, esperaba poder perfeccionar esa técnica con la que hacia ya dos años le había dado un poco de tiempo a su amado pelirubio para recuperarse: el paso doble puño de león, volvió a activar su byakugan, cada vez acumulaba más chakra en sus manos y la técnica duraba más tiempo, de repente se oyó un sonido, pensó que no sería nada; entonces un cuervo voló por encima de el bosque ella lo notó y decidió volver a la mansión, no era buena idea comenzar una pelea en los territorios Hyuuga y avergonzar a su padre.

Mientras caminaba hacía la mansión, una marioneta se cruzó en su camino se podían notar los hilos de chakra por lo cual la chica lentamente se giró siguiendolos, y pudo notar a un hombre pelirojo con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro, ella rápidamente pudo notar de quien se trataba, un miembro de akatsuki, estaba sorprendida, de pronto la marioneta la atrapo en sus brazos, la ojiperla forcejeaba para liberarse pero era inutil.

-¡Sueltame!¡Sueltame!- gritaba la chica, forcejeando.

-¿Puedo utilizar mi arte con ella?- preguntó un pelirubio llamado Deidara.

-Él pidió a la chica entera y con vida, Deidara- respondió el pelirojo.

-Nee, que aburrido- se quejó el pelirubio.

La chica continuaba gritando que la soltaran, Sasori odiaba los gritos así que movió sus dedos ligeramente, haciendo que la marioneta tapara la boca de Hinata. -

Mmmmmm mmmmph- la chica se retorcia intentando quitar la mano de la marioneta de su boca

-Itachi, ¿Puedes apurarte? Odio esperar, se está resistiendo demasiado- advirtió Sasori.

Hinata habia activado su byakugan y comenzaba a reunir chakra en sus manos.

-Está bien- dijo el pelinegro y susurró- sharingan- sus ojos cambiaron y la chica cayó al suelo inconciente.

-Demo* pensé que ibas a usar tu mangekyō sharingan- dijo el pelirubio un poco decepcionado.

-Ella no necesitaba algo así- mencionó otro chico con aspecto de tiburon, llamado Kisame.

-No merecía esa técnica- aclaró el pelinegro- Los veré en el escondite- diciendo esto desapareció en una bandada de cuervos.

-Al menos ubieras usado tu Samehada, Kisame- pidió el pelirubio

-Deidara, no molestes- sugirió el pelirojo casi perdiendo la paciencia.

Kisame tomó a la joven y la colocó en su espalda, en un instante desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se encontraba Sakura en casa de Ino charlando sobre la vuelta de Sasuke a la aldea, todavía no se creía que el pelinegro había vuelto y todo gracias a la casi muerte de Naruto.

-Ino ya tengo que irme, mañana vendré- se despidió la pelirosa sonriendo.

-Claro, frente de marquesina- contestó Ino.

-Adiós, Ino-puerca- gritó la pelirosa mientras corria.

La pelirubia no pudo responderle ya que la pelirosa se habia ido. Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, distraida pensando en Sasuke (como siempre ¬¬) cuando oyó un ruido y comenzó a caminar más rápido, pensando como había sido tan tonta como para no haber llevado un kunai, de pronto sintió como si algo la atrapará, quiso mirar entonces notó una gran telaraña, empezó a retorcerse intentando liberarse, entonces sintió que era apresada todavía más por varios brazos, comenzó a retorcerse todavia más.

-Ni lo intentes, no podrás hacerlo- susurro una voz cerca de su oido.

Frente a ella aparecieron otros tres chicos, todos con la misma ropa.

-Así que ella es Sakura-chan- dijo una chica. -Tayuya apurate- advirtió otro chico. La chica sacó su flauta y comenzó a tocar una melodia, Sakura pudo sentirse desvanecerce hasta caer en el suelo, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, no pensaban que fuera tan fácil atrapar a la famosa aprendiz de Lady Tsunade.

-Jirōbō, levantala- ordenó Tayuya. El gran chico la tomó en brazos y desaparecieron.

En la cueva de los akatsuki, una chica ojiperla estaba inconciente sobre una cama mientras un pelinegro la observaba, le habían colocado una mordaza en la boca y la habían atado de manos y pies para que no pudiera moverse ni gritar cuando despertara.

-¿Para qué quiere a esta chica?- preguntó Kisame.

-Naruto es su amigo, si la tenemos a ella, él vendrá y podremos quitarle el Kyuubi- respondió el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

La ojiperla comenzó a despertar, miró alrededor y pudo ver al pelinegro junto con su compañero, quiso moverse pero algo se lo impedia entonces noto que tenía las manos y los pies atados, quiso gritar y notó que no podía había algo que se lo impedía. Se sintió atrapada pero ella no lloraría, no lo haría, era una promesa y ella la cumpliria.


	2. Miedo

En una cueva, se encontraba una pelirosa que recién comenzaba a abrir los ojos, pensaba que todo lo que había vivido era un simple sueño y ahora estaría de nuevo en su cama pero de pronto notó que no era así; intento mover sus manos pero algo la detenia pudo ver sus manos y notó que tenía sus muñecas atadas por una soga, logro acercarse a una de las paredes cuando quiso ponerse de pie la chica cayó al suelo, entonces miró sus pies y vío que también los tenía atados.

-¡Kuso!- pensó la pelirosa, entonces se le ocurrió gritar pero algo obstruia su boca.

Ya casi sin fuerzas, decidio recostarse en la pared, no podía caminar ni mover sus manos y lo peor era que no podía gritar, no podía estar en peor situación.

-Esa maldita de Tayuya, siempre nos obliga a hacer estos estúpidos trabajos- se quejaba un peligris de nombre Sakon.

La chica se apresuró a dejarse caer en el suelo, mientras oía lo que hablaban.

-¿Y qué esperabas, baka? Nunca te le enfrentas- recriminó su gemelo Ukon.

-Callate, te pareces a Kidomaru- se quejó Sakon.

-Está bien, solo tenemos que revisar que la chica este con vida- respondió Ukon.

Sakon tomó del brazo a la pelirosa, escuchandola quejarse del dolor. -Sí, está viva- afirmó.

-Bien, mejor sigamos revisando el perimetro, tal vez los de Konoha estén buscandola- mencionó el otro.

Diciendo esto desaparecieron. -Ése era uno de los del sonido- susurró Sakura.

En otra guarida, una ojiperla luchaba por soltarse de aquellas ataduras cuando cierta voz la dejo helada.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- preguntó un pelinegro.

-Mmmmph- fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de la chica.

El chico le sacó la mordaza y volvió a preguntar.

-Quiero que me suelten- pidió la ojiperla con un hilo de voz, que el pelinegro no llegó a oír.

-¿Nani?- preguntó el chico.

-¡Sueltame!- gritó la chica, haciendo que aquel muchacho se sorprendiera.

-Gomen* demo* no puedo hacer eso- contestó el pelinegro- además para intentar desatarte deberias intentar con esto- dijo mostrandole un kunai.

-¡Eso es mío!¡Devuelvemelo!- volvió a gritar la chica.

En ese momento entró Kisame a la habitación, se quedó mirandolos un momento.

-¡Kuso! Pensé que estabas torturandola, Itachi-san- dijo sonriendo el chico.

-No, eso no me corresponde a mí- contestó el pelinegro colocandole la mordaza de nuevo a la chica.

Itachi salió de la habitación, dejando a Hinata y Kisame solos.

-Creo que me voy a divertir contigo- Kisame miraba con diversión a la ojiperla.

-Mmmm mmmmph mmmm- la ojiperla negaba con la cabeza.

El chico dejó su Samehada en el suelo y sacó un kunai. En los ojos de la ojiperla se notaba el miedo que tenía pero no se dejaria ganar, no se rendiria.

En otra parte una pelirosa planeaba como cortar las sogas con chakra pero no sería nada fácil y la dejaría casi exahusta.

-Orochimaru-sama la quiere mañana mismo- dijo Tayuya.

-Está bien- contestó Kidomaru.

Sakura que estaba escuchando todo lo que decian aquellos chicos, se asustó al escuchar el nombre de aquel sannin pero aún asi estaba acumulando suficiente chakra en sus manos para poder cortar una pequeña parte de las sogas de sus pies, cuando por fin logro aflojarlas, decidió descansar.

-Sasuke-kun- fue lo último que susurro la chica antes de caer inconciente de nuevo debido al cansancio, al siguiente día lo intentaria de nuevo.


End file.
